Maya's Gift
by James Stryker
Summary: Takes place during the episode Girl Meets a Christmas Maya, Smackle has Maya as her Secret Santa and gives her a kinky surprise, with Farkle joining later. Requested by Rismackaya.


**Maya's Gift**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. It's been a long time since you've read some erotic** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **stories and it's been a while since I've written some Rucas, Lucaya, Rilaya, Smarkle, and Joshaya. Oh, and also Rucaya as well. I wanted to try something new with a new pairing. Okay, so this idea was requested by Rismackaya. This story takes place during the episode** _ **Girl Meets a Christmas Maya**_ **, Smackle has Maya as her Secret Santa and instead of getting a broken clock for Maya, Smackle decides to be kinky and invites Maya to her apartment and you know the deal, then Farkle comes over and joins them. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. If you don't like reading smut about Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. An after-Christmas gift for you, my friends. This is the brand-new story for** _ **Girl Meets World, Maya's Gift**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **(Takes Place During** _ **Girl Meets a Christmas Maya**_ **)**

It was the Christmas season once again and it was also time again for Secret Santa that Riley's set up. Isadora Smackle has gotten the perfect gift for Maya and wants to give it to her today, hoping that she would like it. While waiting for Maya to come over, Smackle was getting everything set up. She entered her bedroom and walked over to the closet to look for her Santa hat.

Ever since she and Farkle have been dating, Smackle have thought about having an experience with another girl, either Riley or Maya. Since Riley is dating Lucas and she keeps hitting on Lucas even though she's with Farkle, Smackle have began to fantasize about being in the same room with Maya and Farkle, imagining herself eating out the blonde beauty and looking up into her shimmering blue eyes while being fucked by her boyfriend. It was a fantasy that was going to become a reality and she is going to make it happen.

After grabbing her Santa hat, Smackle heard the sound of someone knocking on her door as she heads out of the bedroom and makes her way over to the door to answer it, looking through the peephole to see who it was and unlocked the door after seeing it was Maya standing in front of the door.

"Maya, thank you for coming. Please, come inside." Smackle said as Maya enters the apartment.

"Hey, Smackle. So, what's going on? You do know that we have to meet Riley at Topanga's for the Secret Santa gift exchange." Maya said, taking off her coat and laying it down on the couch.

"I know. I just wanted to give you your gift right now." Smackle said.

"Why couldn't you give me my gift from you at the bakery? In front of our friends?" Maya asked.

"Nope. This is between me and you." Smackle said.

"Oookay. So, where the gift?" Maya asked.

"It's in my room." Smackle said.

The intelligent girl began to lead Maya into her room as they stepped inside with Maya looking around, noticing all of the awards that Smackle one, including one that she one for High Achievement in Research that won at the 67th Buggie Awards.

"Wow, you have a lot of awards, Smackle." Maya said. "No wonder you keep beating Farkle."

"Eh, who cares about our academic rivalry?" Smackle chuckled. "So, are you ready for your gift?"

"Yes, so where is your gift?" Maya asked.

"Okay, I'll give it to you. But what I want you to do is to close your eyes first." Smackle said.

"Close my eyes? Why do you want me to close my eyes?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrow at Smackle.

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Smackle snapped as Maya rolled her eyes before closing them. "Now, keep them closed and I'll give it to you. Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Give it to me." Maya said.

Smackle grinned as she took a deep breath and moved closer towards Maya, studying her for a bit until her eyes trailed down to her soft, firm, pink lips before leaning in to press her lips against hers. Maya opened her eyes in shock as she felt Smackle's lips against hers, then took a step back away from Smackle.

"What the hell?!" Maya looked at Smackle.

"Something wrong?" Smackle asked.

"Y-you—you kissed me. Why did you kiss me? What is going on here?" Maya asked.

"This is your gift from me. I hope that you like it." Smackle said.

"Wait a minute, I'm not sure about this. I thought the kind of Christmas gift that I was expecting from you would be like something material." Maya said as she backed up against the wall while Smackle pins her arms against the wall.

"But this is much better. What's the matter, Maya? Are you still hot for Josh? Maybe you would like someone who wants you so badly." Smackle said, gazing deeply into Maya's eyes. Isadora's hands reached out, slipping her hand underneath Maya's blue-cropped sweater, placing her hand on her bra-covered breast, giving it a little squeeze, making the blonde beauty moan softly.

"Smackle…." Maya groaned.

The intelligent teen attacked the blonde beauty's mouth once again, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Maya parts her lips open, giving Smackle access as she felt her tongue sliding inside her waiting mouth. The duo swirled their tongues together in a heated kiss, Smackle released Maya from her grip, feeling her move her hand down to her round ass while she tries to dominate the intelligent girl.

Smackle and Maya broke the kiss as the two of them made their way over to the bed. Smackle began to push Maya down on her bed and straddled her lap as she starts grinding on the blonde beauty, looking down at her and gave her a seductive smirk after she heard Maya's soft moans.

"Are we really going to be doing this?" Maya asked, moaning softly as Smackle tugged at the bottom of her sweater.

"Oh, yeah. We're definitely doing this." Smackle said, leaning down and placed her lips on Maya's. Smackle deepened the kiss as she pulls Maya's shirt up and taking it off of her body, then threw it over to the side of the bed, leaving Maya in her black silk bra. The intelligent girl stops kissing Maya and began to look at her, taking in all of her beauty.

"You truly are beautiful, Maya." Smackle said.

"Thanks, Smackle." Maya blushed.

Maya kicked off her shoes while Smackle proceeds to unbutton her black jeans, sliding them down to leave her in only her black bra and matching panties. Maya smirked at Smackle as she reached behind her back and began to unhook her bra, letting it drop to the bed, revealing her B-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples. Then intelligent girl leaned down and kissed Maya's neck for a bit, then kissed right down to her breasts, taking her right nipple into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth for a bit then licked around it with her tongue.

"Mmmmm….." Maya moaned as Smakle teased her right nipple with her tongue.

Smackle looked up at Maya, smiling at her as she flicked her tongue against her nipple, moving her free hand down between her legs and rubbed her core through the fabric of her panties, causing Maya to grind lightly into her hand. Maya kept her eyes on Smackle as she watched the cute intelligent girl switching from one breast to another, repeating her actions with her hot nipple play. Smackle's hand slipped inside Maya's panties, finding the petite blonde's wetness, slipping two fingers inside her while her thumb danced over her clit as Maya whined. Smackle's rubbed Maya's clit furiously as Maya squealed and arched her back as her inner walls clamped down around Smackle's fingers.

"Let me eat you out." Smackle said.

Maya nods her head as Smackle eased her fingers from out of her pussy, then removed her soaking wet panties. The intelligent girl held the blonde beauty's legs open widely, throwing her left leg over her shoulder as she looked down at Maya's neatly shaved pussy. She smiles at the cute brunette as she sees her head disappear between her legs, gasping softly as she felt her tongue move up and down on her slit, licking around then dragged her tongue back up and down. Smackle looked up at Maya, meeting her blue eyes with her brown eyes as she ate her out.

"God, you look so pretty doing that. Let me look at you while you lick my pussy." Maya said.

Maya had seen videos of girls going down on other girls, she sometimes imagine herself pleasuring Riley, her own best friend. But with Smackle, she was amazed that she had it in her and how talented she was with her mouth. The blonde beauty moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as Isadora pulls her lips apart and gently sucks her labia with her own lips, her tongue circled around her clit to tease her, flicking against it. Maya closed her eyes, bucking her hips into Smackle's mouth as her moans gradually increased.

"Smackle, Maya?" A voice called as Maya opened her eyes, only to see a boy standing by the door watching as Smackle kept eating her out before stopping to take a look back at him. The boy was revealed to be Farkle Minkus.

"Hello, beloved." Smackle said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Maya asked.

"Long enough until you were close to cumming on my girlfriend's face." Farkle said as he entered the room. "So, what's going on here?"

"I'm just giving Maya her gift for Secret Santa. This was part of the gift, and here's the other half of the gift." Smackle said as Maya looked at her and raised her eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about you adorable little chipmunk?" Maya asked.

"Since Farkle is here with us, he should join us." Smackle said before looking at Farkle. "Wouldn't you like that dear…."

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Farkle smiled.

"Relax, there. You do know that you have a girlfriend." Maya said.

"Hey, this is my biggest fantasy. Having a threesome with Smackle and either you or Riley." Farkle said as he starts kicking of his shoes from off of his feet and his coat, leaving him in his knitted sweater jacket, black shirt and blue jeans.

"This'll be a one-time thing, dearest. Remember that." Smackle said.

"Don't worry. I know." Farkle said as he walked over to the bed and began to remove Smackle's clothes while Maya watches.

"So, do you want us to continue and then you join us?" Maya asked as she looks at Smackle, who was now left in only her red and lime green silk Christmas bra and matching panties. "Cute bra and panties, Smackle. A bit festive for you."

Smackle blushed as she leaned in to kiss Maya.

"Yes. I want you two to continue. Smackle, I want you to continue to eat Maya out while I watch." Farkle said.

Smackle nods as she went back to placing her mouth on Maya's core. The blonde beauty suddenly felt Farkle's lips pressed against hers while he's stroking her cheek gently. Maya looked at Farkle and returned the kiss, kissing him deeply and passionate as their tongues entwined with each other as she felt her heart beating as fast as ever. Maya breaks the kiss and moans softly while her hand fumble with Farkle's belt buckle. Smackle continues to eat Maya out, using her fingers to spread her thin pink lips apart, then slowly slides her tongue in and out of her hole. Maya bit her lip and moaned as she unzips Farkle's jeans, sliding her hand inside and gently massaged his cock through his briefs.

"Mmmm, I can't wait to get you into my mouth." Maya groaned as she continued to massage him, feeling him get hard from her touch.

Farkle groaned, pushing his jeans and his blue boxer briefs down to his knees as his 8-inch cock sprung out as Maya began to stroke his cock. Farkle groaned as he watched Maya moving her hand up and down on his member while giving him a seductive smirk. The blonde beauty moaned as she looked over at Smackle who was still tongue-fucking her pussy. As Maya continued stroking Farkle's cock, she began to lean down and lick the head of his cock, flicking her head against the tip. She continued to stroke Farkle's cock while sucking on the head while Smackle looked up to watch the blonde beauty working her mouth on her boyfriend.

"God…" Farkle bit his lip and moaned.

Isadora stopped tongue-fucking Maya, replacing her tongue with her index and middle fingers, moving them in and out while working her tongue on her clit. Maya took Farkle's cock in her mouth little at a time, working her tongue on his shaft and traced a line with her lips, then back in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. Farkle looked down at Maya, running his fingers through her ling blonde hair. The blonde swirled her tongue around the mushroom-head tip of his cock, flicking her tongue at the slit, tasting some of his pre-cum that was leaking out, making Farkle shudder in delight. Maya spits on Farkle's cock, wrapping her hand around it and starts going further down while stroking him as she hummed and moaned against it.

"You like that, beloved? Do you like how Maya is sucking your thick, wet cock?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah." Farkle moaned as he slowly fucks the blonde's mouth.

Maya sucked Farkle's cock a little harder, using her hand to rub his balls. Smackle was pumping her fingers harder and faster as she was sucking on the blonde's clit, feeling her pussy getting all tight. Wanting to try something new with Maya, Smackle added a third finger inside her, working her tongue inside her pussy, adding a fourth finger, making Maya whimper a bit.

"Oh, my god. Is Smackle going to fist me? This is actually happening." Maya thought to herself as she felt Smackle adding her thumb inside her.

Smackle slowly pushed her wrist in, making Maya wince a bit from the slight stretch. Farkle looked over at Smackle, watching his girlfriend fisting his best friend.

"Fuck, so good and so full." Maya moaned, having her pussy filled to the brim with Smackle's hand. The sensation was too much for Maya, she ended up reaching down to rub her clit.

Maya cried out Smackle's name as she felt something pooling inside her. Smackle eased her hand out of Maya's pussy slowly, squirting her juices all over the intelligent girl's bed sheets.

"Wow, Maya. I never pegged you for a squirter." Smackle smirked as Maya blushed.

Smackle climbs over Maya, their bodies were pressed together and kissed her tenderly while Farkle strips out of his clothing. The blonde beauty wraps her arms around the intelligent girl, holding her close as their breasts were pressed together.

"Smackle, sit on Maya's face while I fuck her." Farkle said, cupping Smackle's cheek very gently and kissed her on the lips. He was starting to taste some of Maya on her lips.

"Yes, beloved." Smackle said.

Maya was still lying on her back as Smackle positioned herself, turned around so she can face Farkle and lowered herself onto her pretty face while Farkle pulls a condom out from out of his pants pocket, ripping the package open and slid the latex condom on his hardened cock. Farkle reached down and picked up a bottle of KY liquid, opened the cap and squirted a bit of jelly onto his finger and proceeds to rub the blonde beauty's wet slit, causing Maya to shudder a bit from his touch. Maya kept Smackle's hips away from her mouth, teasing her a bit by peppering some scorching wet kisses on her inner thigh.

"Aren't you an eager little chipmunk." Maya smirked as she continued to tease Smackle.

"You're such a tease, blondie." Smackle said.

Maya smirked at Smackle, leaning up and ran her tongue against the intelligent girl's slit while Farkle slowly eased his cock inside the blonde beauty. Maya whimpered into Smackle's pussy as she felt every inch of his cock. Smackle threw her head back and moaned softly as Maya licked her folds, slamming her core onto her mouth.

"Mmm, she tastes so sweet and so wet." Maya thought to herself.

Farkle slid himself back inside Maya, moving his hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace. He looked at Smackle, watching her grind on her face while Maya held onto her hips. Maya slips a finger inside her and starts curling it while working her tongue on her sensitive clit. The blonde beauty was licking her there, putting her mouth around it, using her lips to suck on her clit while working her finger inside her.

"You like what you see, beloved?" Smackle asked, moaning while watching her boyfriend fucking Maya.

"Yeah." Farkle groaned as he leaned in to kiss Smackle. Farkle ran his tongue along the bottom of Smackle's lip, slipping his tongue inside her while he increased his pace. Smackle kept rolling her hips on Maya's face, moving her hand down to rub her clit while Maya darts her tongue in and out of her wet pink hole with the blonde beauty alternating from darting her tongue in and out of her pussy and asshole at the same time. Smackle grinds her ass and pussy into her face. Farkle reached down to rub Maya's clit in a circular motion while he continued to thrust in and out of her harder and faster. Maya slips two fingers inside Smackle, in and out, pumping harder and faster, curling them into her g-spot while she kept her mouth on her clit, flicking her tongue against it. Her walls tightened around her fingers.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Smackle cried out, squirting her juices all over Maya's fingers and face.

It wasn't long until Maya came as well. Farkle slowed his pace when Maya came all over his cock. The blonde beauty rode out her orgasm and came down from her high while she gave Smackle one last lick and watched her climb off of her face. Farkle slowly eased out of Maya and leaned down to kiss her, tasting a bit of Smackle on her lips.

"I want you to fuck Smackle while I watch." Maya whispered in Farkle's ear.

Farkle laid down on the bed as Smackle began to straddle his condom-covered cock, reaching down to grab his erect member, easing herself down very slowly making her hiss a bit. Maya looked over at Farkle and Smackle, reaching down to rub her clit in circles as the intelligent girl starts moving up and down.

"Mmmm, oh god…" Smackle moaned.

Farkle held his girlfriend close to his body, wrapping his arms around her back and moved them down to her hips to guide her. Smackle placed her hands on Farkle's chest, throwing her head back and moaned while she kept riding Farkle's thick wet cock. Maya bit her lip and moaned cutely, rubbing her clit with one hand a bit harder while playing with her tits with the other hand as she watched Smackle riding Farkle. Farkle closed his eyes for a bit and looked up to see her breasts bounce. He reached up and gently grabbed Isadora's round orbs, giving them a gentle squeeze, causing Smackle to squeal in pure bliss. Farkle continued to rub and squeeze Smackle's breasts then used his fingers to pinch her light brown nipples as Smackle moaned loudly, then looked over at Maya, who was busy masturbating from the hot sight.

Smackle starts bucking her hips harder and harder while Farkle began to thrust into her. Maya stopped playing with herself and crawled over to Smackle and Farkle, finding herself in between Farkle's legs as a naughty idea popped in her mind, she leaned in and began to lick Farkle's balls. The blonde beauty licked hungrily at his balls while he was fucking Smackle, she even found herself brushing her tongue slowly on the intelligent girl's anus for a bit and then back to Farkle's balls.

Farkle grabbed Smackle's firm ass, squeezing it while thrusting harder and deeper inside her. He started moaning from Maya lapping at his balls, taking on in her mouth and sucked on it gently, placing open mouth kisses over them. Her tongue swirled around his balls like it was a sweet delicate treat. Maya went back to rimming Smackle and cupping Farkle's balls. Smackle groaned as Maya buried her tongue in her tight puckered opening. From Farkle fucking her hard and Maya rimming her, it was only a matter of time until Smackle came. Farkle grabbed Smackle's hips firmly and continued to fuck her hard, causing her to scream out Farkle's name.

"FARKLE!" Smackle cried out.

"That's it, my beloved. Let it out." Farkle said.

As he brought Smackle over the waves of pleasure, his thrusts were getting sloppier. The intelligent girl's walls clenched around his hardened member tightly like a vise. Smackle crashed her lips onto Farkle's lips as she came. Maya squeezed Farkle's balls a bit harder until he readied himself for his own orgasm.

"God, I'm gonna cum." Farkle moaned out. "Here it comes, Isadora."

Farkle stops thrusting into Smackle as Maya eased his cock from out of her and removed the condom from off of his cock. Maya wraps her hand around Farkle's cock and starts stroking him furiously over Smackle's round ass. Farkle felt himself ready to explode, shooting three strings of his cum all over Smackle's ass. Maya stopped stroking Farkle's cock and licked up some of his remaining cum off of his cock and some of his cum from off of Smackle's rear, enjoying the kiss as Smackle leaned down to kiss Farkle before looking back at the blonde beauty before the three of the got cleaned up.

"Smackle, that was the best Secret Santa gift I have ever gotten." Maya said.

"I hope that you enjoyed it." Smackle said.

"Looks like we have to meet Riley at Topanga's for the gift exchange. Let's not mention this to her, okay?" Farkle said.

"Deal." Maya and Smackle both said.

 **And that was** _ **Maya's Gift**_ **. I hope you enjoyed my new** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story of 2018. Next time, I want to do a different show and this time I want to write a** _ **Goldbergs**_ **one-shot. Which one do you want me to write next? Here are the pairings and stories for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **category:**

 _ **Sleepover Secrets**_ **(Erica/Lainey): Erica and Lainey have a sleepover and share some secrets with each other, involving Lainey's feelings for Erica.**

 _ **The Nerdy Girl and the College Girl**_ **(Erica/Jackie): Erica becomes attracted to Adam's girlfriend, Jackie.**

 _ **Feels Like the First Time**_ **(Geoff/Erica): Geoff visits Erica at college and stays over.**

 _ **If You Were Here Tonight**_ **(Barry/Lainey): Barry gets a visit from Lainey after having another sleepless night.**

 _ **Bizarre Love Triangle**_ **(Adam/Jackie/Dana): Adam gets a surprise of his life when he catches his girlfriend Jackie having an intimate moment with his ex-girlfriend Dana Caldwell**

 **Which** _ **Goldbergs**_ **story and pairing would you like to read about next: Erica/Lainey, Erica/Jackie, Geoff/Erica, Barry/Lainey or Adam/Jackie/Dana? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time for my first story for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
